The Pigeonhole Principle
by AtmanNirvana
Summary: The poor Malfoy heir was imprisoned in the Azkaban for being an ex-death eater. Harry became a new governor in the ministry. And one day, Draco's profile got its way into young Harry's pigeon hole. Harry/Draco Slash. Contains homosexual 'Post-war' story
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Harry, Draco or any other part of the wonderful Harry Potter society. I write out of pure love for the characters and for personal pleasure, not monetary gain.**

Chapter1 Unexpected Document into the Pigeon Hole

'Oh, please, please and PLEASE, sweet red-beard-Merlin! I really don't need any more documents, THANK YOU!' Harry Potter, AKA the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Saviour, the Ex-Boy-Who-Lived now the Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, etc, shouted loudly in his brand new office room in the Magic of Ministry.

Instead of becoming an honourable auror just as everyone had expected, the war hero accepted ministry's offer and became an honourable new officer for the post war new magical world. However, Harry Potter hated documents just as he used to hate reading potion textbook.

Stepping out of the office and grasping one more folder from his very own pigeonhole then waltzed back to the desk and started the boring reading.

Inside the folder was a brief list of newly arrested prisoners' names sent by Azkaban. One month after the war, this kind of document was actually kind of frequently appeared. He scanned the list and was shocked by the familiar name jumped out-Malfoy. It was a common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy had been disappeared for quite a while after the war. Could it be possible that the cold-hearted bustard had finally been arrested, or? Funny enough the list shows only surname.

He quickly packed his staff and apparated to the Prison of Azkaban.

'Good afternoon, Minister. Potter, how lucky we are to have your accompany. So, what can we do for you?'

'It's almost evening already, mister. So, I'd say good evening instead. And I'm here to check about this list I've just received during the day; maybe you can help me with that. If I haven't got anything wrong with my recently cured eyes, it is Malfoy here in this line, am I correct or not? ' After the jailer simply nodded, the new minister continued, 'And this prisoner's in the general prison now?' the jailer confusedly nodded again. 'Good! I'm pleased to know that the new aurors must have some sense of humour! Why the hell that Malfoy is kept in the general prison? I'm pretty sure that he should be sentenced to the dementor's kiss. Truly, that is not considered as general.'

'Huh. We are sorry, minister. We'll arrange the change right now. You can go with me if you would like to supervise our job done.' The jailer took out a ring of key and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Recue the Pigeon

Harry Potter always hated Azkaban and its nasty guardians, the dementors. Well, who didn't? Walking along the dark path for around half an hour, they were eventually standing outside the cell. Then the golden boy opened his eyes excessively before he started shouting loudly and nearly got himself choked. 'Why on earth Malfoy is inside this bloody cell?'

The poor jailer seemed completely puzzled, and replied testily, 'Sorry for our fault minister, we do realise that we have put the prisoner in the wrong type of cell.'

'Hell, no! That is not the problem. Open the door. ' he said urgently.

'Yes? Don't worry minister, please calm down. We'll move the prisoner to the cell he should have been in immediately'

'That's NOT THE F**KING PROBLEM! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!' the jailer seemed bemused, and the young minister seemed not want to waste time any more, he grasped the wand and pointed it to the face of one of the prisoners in the cell, shouted, 'Stupefy!' Then the over muscular prisoner fainted. The other prisoners consciously moved their arse to the corner of the cell.

'Malfoy? Hey, Malfoy, are you all right?' the young minister took of his robe with no hesitation. He waited, knowing the fact that Alohomora wouldn't work for any cell in the Azkaban. As soon as the door's opened, he quickly stepped in and wrapped the pale prisoner with it. He reached out a hand, grabbed the pale boy and gently patted his back, 'Malfoy, hey, come on, say something, are you OK?'

'P…Potter?' replied by an exhausted weak whisper.

'Yes, it's me. Are you still all right? Merlin, when was the last time you'd got a proper meal?' Then the young minister looked up to the jailer from the ground, 'For Merlin's sake, what the ministry hire you fool for? Despite the fact that Malfoy Jr. should not be here, being locked in a cell as a prisoner, god this poor boy has nearly been raped! Do you guys have no eyes? I thought I was the one here with two newly cured eyes. Prepare a meeting room and contact dear Minister Kinsley if you have to. This innocent boy must be released in no time.' He rolled eyes at the slack jailer, 'Now do exactly what I said, before I lose my temper.'

He turned his head, relaxed a little, 'Malfoy, can you stand?', hands were steadily supporting half of the blonde's weight.

'I guess…well, I'll try.' The tired voice was still rarely heard.

'OK, just don't push too much, I'll help you. Come on, we have to get you out of the disgusting hell.'

'Hello, Kinsley, our old friend, or if you prefer me call you boss now. Look, I've received a secret name list of the order members left by Dumbledore, and the validity had been proved by his portrait. According to this list, Draco Lucius Malfoy was a junior spy for the order. The detail had been kept from me during the war, so I'm afraid I can't really tell you how he helped. But as he was an Order member who risked himself for our victory, I have to reckon that Mr. Malfoy Jr. should not be kept in Azkaban. What's your idea, boss?' Potter sounded calm and critical, due to the specific Granger-style training provided by Miss Hermione Granger before his accession.

'Well, Mr. Potter, according to Mr. Malfoy Jr.'s profile, he was accused for being an ex-death eater.' Before the minister could finished, Potter simply interrupted.

'Yes, and you do have realised, without being a death eater, Malfoy Jr. should not be able to play a good role of spy. Any further doubt?' Potter raised one side of eyebrow, waiting for his answer with a smile.

'Point taken. But the dark mark is still there.' The older minister considered for a while, 'the magical world has just through a significant dark period, considering Mr Malfoy's personal safety, I'd say it might not be a wise idea to let him go out freely.'

'Brilliant! I doubt you have already heard about the accident happened a couple of minutes ago when the jailers floo called you.' He shrugged, grabbed the blonde boy's shoulder a bit harder, 'Personal safety, you mentioned? Was that some sort of joke? For the love of Merlin, the jailers are useless dulls, and they can keep no-one's safety, even dementors can do a much better job. Or have they been given any permission to allow rape happen in Azkaban?' the emerald eyes shimmered in cool dark green, looked cruel and danger.

'That, that was something I hadn't expected.' The minister turned to the blonde slim boy covered in a large minister robe, 'My sincere apologise, Mr Malfoy.' Then, he turned back to the brunette, 'but I still don't think, set Mr Malfoy free is a good idea, Mr Potter.'

'So what do you reckon? Mr Malfoy Jr will not stay in the Azkaban any longer, I must confirm.' Potter spoke in a sure voice.

'Then I've heard that Mr Potter you are living in the Black Manor alone at the moment. Such a waste for the large space, isn't it? '


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 New Pigeon in the Hole

'So, here it is, coming in.' Potter opened the door, grabbed the blonde boy's arm, and led him to seat in the dining room. 'Grimmauld No.12, you might have been here before, considering you were a mysterious order member.'

'P…' Probably he was too thirsty to speak, the voice sounded husky like a horse. 'W..why? '

'Shush, and make yourself comfy. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate Milano.' The brunette interrupted with a gesture before the blonde could say one more word, then turned around to the kitchen, left a solid back to the blonde.' That can be very helpful. You poor thing is running out of energy, you know.'

A couple of minutes later, Potter went back to the dining room with drinking chocolate and a salami Panini with side salad. He served the table and settled down.

'P…' Once again the blonde was forced to stop before his first word.

'Ahem, no talking before you gets a proper meal. Now, dig in.' Potter opened a bottle, and served himself a glass of tonic water. 'No worry, I insure you there's no poison inside. I shall never harm my fellow.' Then he spoke again as if he suddenly realised something, 'Oh, sorry, I do realise the food can be somehow new to you. It's popular in muggle London. But I'm not sure whether it should be judged as muggle food, because it's pretty common all over Italy, even in magical areas. I tried a lot of different kinds during a meeting there. Try it, it does taste nice.' He hold the glass as to toast, 'buon appetito!'.

It wasn't quite known, but the Malfoys did have a sweet tooth. He caught the cup and took a sip of drinking chocolate, half smiling to the favourable taste. Smell and taste of sweet always made him sunk in happiness and relax. It even worked back to the darkest time

'Tasty? I personally prefer Cioccolato Milano to other drinking chocolate. It's more like melting chocolate than a simple drink. Give you more energy as well.' He smiled at the small nod the blonde boy gave him, 'It's silky and smooth, spoiling your picky aristocratic buds well. '

The blonde made a look to respond then grinned, continuing with the so called Italian bread.

'You have a sweet tooth, don't you?' He teased a bit, and stopped the blushed blonde before the reply, 'No, no, I didn't say you can speak now, did I? Finish your meal first.' He stood up, 'I'll go get you a glass of lemonade, contains loads of Vitamin C, which is good for your sore throat. I can put some honey to make it smooth and sweet if you'd like.' He left after warmly grinned at the blonde boy with a mouthful Panini and vegetable which made him looked like a hungry bunny rabbit. The poor boy might have been starved for days.

Well, it's not going to be boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 A Pigeon Hiding under Shade

'Allora, wanna any dessert? I've got Panna Cota, _Crème brûlée, ice-cream,_ Italian gelato and some fruit yogurt. Choco-frog is available as well.' Potter presented with a big smile.

'So it seems like I can talk now?' The pure blonde smirked a bit, though not the common irritating Malfoy smirk as it used to be. 'No, thanks Potter, I'm too full. But the, uh, p…Paganini, no…uh，Panini, yh, the Panini tastes nice.' He paused a while, two long pale fingers playing with the hold of chocolate cup nervously. 'So, why?'

"What why? Why the Panini tastes nice? Well, to answer that question, let me start with the ingredients inside it, I laid some Pomodori on the bottom,, sorry, that's the way they call a tomato. Then some mozzarella and fennel powder, salami on top. "The brunette sounded proudly "the special flavor of fennel does a good job in…"

"Potter."The blonde interrupted. "That's not funny. It wasn't what I asked about and you knew exactly what I meant." He heisted and let go a deep breath, "why did you help me out? I mean, I thought you hated me. By the way, why were you even there?"

"Wow, wow, wow, starts the interrogation, isn't it? That's how you treat your gracious hero? " grinned to tease, then Potter turned to be serious again. He sighed heavily 'Because you didn't deserve it. For Merlin's sake, you risked your life for our side as a spy. Truly, even they didn't treat you like a hero, at least they should have shown your much more respect.'

He added himself a second glass of tonic water, 'I was there because your portfolio, out of thousands of similar folders, got its way into my pigeonhole with an impossible probability. However, it only showed the surname on the list, I thought it was your father the one that being put into the general cell. It was my bloody obligation to double check it, well, just in case sneaky Malfoy Sr. found an unexpected way out again. I didn't expect to see you poor thing being locked up instead though.'

'And no, I didn't and don't hate you.' Potter smiled, and reached out to wipe the tomato sauce on the corner of Malfoy's lip. 'You were the top spoiled brat in Hogwards, end of the story. Annoy but interesting, just a childish pureblood, but you somehow made my school life miserable but colourful. And you were growing more matured since the war started. ' He closed eyes, not sure about whether it was a good thing or not before he went on, 'your world changed upside down, then you realised you were not only the little Slytherin Ice Prince any more, and finally, you woke up from the intoxicating fairy tale. '

The blonde turned away, avoiding the sharp emerald eyes, said nothing. His slim fingers inter-twisted, making the joints paler, Nails dug into the flesh, leaving some semi-moon shaped curves. That wasn't easy.

'Felt like your whole world broke down. The belief that you brought up with was doubted.' He switched the kettle, 'it wasn't easy, was it? Your mind became maturely exclusive from your father's and for the first time ever that you started to think independently. And you asked for help but ended up being required to fight alone. It must feel hurts.'

'I…' still focusing on the empty cup, the blonde breathed deeply, 'skip it can we? Why not tell me something about yourself? Like why did you turn out to be a governor instead of an Auror?'

'Play fairly, shall we? You've got your turn. Now it's my turn to show some curiosity.' Trying to seek for the avoiding stormy silver eyes, he continued, 'why didn't you try to protest when being arrested? The Aurors shouldn't have arrested you if you tried to explain.'

Malfoy quickly looked away like in horror, his face turned paler than ever. 'I promised not to spit a word. So don't ask.'

'What, what kind of the bloody promise could it be that made you prefer to be locked in hell?' he rubbed the temple, feeling impossible. 'Merlin's colourful tights, a good looking young boy like you could always be pervy prisoners' first choice, don't you realise? And you said not even one word to defend yourself? Not even when I dragged you into a meeting with Kinsley! And not even now! For goodness sake, You are impossible Mr Malfoy Jr.'

'Just, please leave it alone. I thank you for getting me out of Azkaban, but sorry I was and am still under the oath.' He buried the pale face into the palms, 'No matter what happened, I couldn't leak the message or the so-called truth. So, Potter, can't you just, just be less critical and simply forget about it?' His expression was invisible; his voice was shaking; his shoulders were trembling. He was trying to hide. 'Please stop pushing me, 'cause I'm not supposed to answer a single word.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hi-ya! So, here's the new chapter. I'm really excited to see some friends add my story to their favourite/alert list and I do hope to hear your voice. Please review and let me know how you feel. You know, it's pretty lonely to write alone.

Ok, let's begin.

Chapter5 A Pigeon Eager for Job

'OK, all right, you…' the brunette nodded while rolled eyes as if he didn't know what to say any more. 'You want to keep it a secret, right? SO-BE-IT. ' He put away the empty plates and grabbed the blond lack of gentleness, 'I'm not going to ask again. Now let's get you a good bath and some clean clothes.'

The harsh grasp on the forearm nearly began to hurt. The blond struggled to take his arm back irritatingly, 'You think I'm some dirty crap inside your beautiful clean house, don't you? Then why not throw me out? Huh?' He stroked his fringe furiously then continued in a low voice, 'The minister asked you to keep me in your house for the consideration of my own safety. You know you don't have to. Hell, like if I need your bloody charity!' He stepped back, alarmed, 'Save it to you yourself, Potter. I'm not some pathetic invalid! I don't want your icky alms. I can simply go out, find a job, and live on my own. ' He finally exploded as the young minister expected.

The blond was far too quiet compared to his past ego since he got out of Azkaban. He seemed miles away even when he was having meals. Then the suffered boy started hiding under invisible shade. The distressed expression on his pale face made Potter believed that the boy was restraining, and his unstable emotion would eventually explode sooner or later.

'Don't be too sensitive and over reacted, Malfoy. I'm just trying to make you comfy. You were locked in Azkaban with unreasonable reason for Merlin knows how long. You were starved, abused and nearly being raped. You must be feeling like in hell. ' He explained steadily.

'Like if you care! 'He shouted. 'Stop pretending like you know anything about me, 'cause you don't know a thing for Merlin's sake.' He said in a low voice.

'No, I don't. I can only guess what you're feeling as you refuse to share. You say I don't know a thing. Exactly. So why don't you enlighten me, yourself? ' The emerald-eyed minister yelled back. Then he steadied himself and calmed a bit.

'Look, I know what happened would be very difficult for you, even though you said nothing. 'He sighed heavily, 'I just want to help. And if this statement can make you feel better, then here's my word, 'I do not treat you as a charity case'. It's just…you know…after all the dark time we went through, I thought we had already passed the schoolyard rivalry. Indeed we didn't get along well in the past, but I can see no reason to prevent me from befriend you now.' He opened the wardrobe, and took out a button-down shirt and a pair of informal pants. Then he took out a small bag from the drawer and tore the plastic package to get the other boy a pair of new underwear. 'Are we cool now?'

'But…I can't just live here, let you feed me. I, I don't want to owe you.' Malfoy looked a little embarrassed, his silver grey eyes turned away. He felt ashamed that he had lost his temper childishly in front of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

'You don't owe me a Knut. I'm here to help not to charge you. That's what a friend for. ' He was pleased to see the blond boy relaxed himself, 'and I don't think the 'working' idea you mentioned is uh, you know, considerable.'

'Why not? Truly, I can find myself a proper job, can't I? I'm delicately good-looking, elegant, good-mannered, and knowledgeable, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.' The blonde raised an eyebrow and sneered proudly.

'A proper maggle job? I don't think so.' Potter rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. 'Listen, you may be knowledgeable in the wizard inner circle but you know nothing about muggle technology and you will not go out alone without my company. Clear?'

'Crystal. But…surely I…' Malfoy retorted.

'Tell me what a laptop is.' He quickly continued amusedly when the innocent blond boy pointed his upper lap perplexedly. 'Uh, no, it's not your trousers and no, not the underpants either, but equipments which are widely used by muggles when they work.' He said in a pretendingly serious voice. Then a sneaky grin showed on his face as he continued in a humiliating voice, 'and yes, you might be able to find a job. A decorous little ice prince with pretty pale face walking down the street in some weird clothes, being grabbed in to a dark corner. There, you may meet someone called a 'pimp' who may force you to make a prostitute of yourself. Here you go. A job. ' He broke in to laugh when he saw the blushed face of the blond boy in front of him.

'I thought someone offered to provide me a relaxing bath? ' He lifted one eyebrow elegantly and hissed to change the embarrassing topic, pretending the uncaring look. The usually pale face was still blushed with adorable colour.

'Here, your clothes. Wait here and I'll prepare the bath for you, your royal highness.' The brunette kept the annoying grin, showing no intend to give up teasing 'No worry Blondie, it's not like I'm going to let you go out on your own.' A slipper shot his face, 'ouch! That hurts. Hush, the water will soon be ready.' He could hear some odd sound like a pillow being grabbed from the bed linens. He shook head amusingly, astutely dodged into the bathroom and took the door as a shield.

Bang, a pillow hit the wooden door.

So, that's it. How do you feel? Please let me know. x

Dear juventus: Hi, thank you very much for your kind review! I was really excited to see the first review for this new story. The story is going to be a long one, so loads of affairs haven't taken place yet. Your question will be answered later on, plz don't worry. Looking forward to see your next review:-）x Cheers~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 Bored Pigeon in the Hole

When Draco Malfoy stepped out of the still steaming bathroom again, the Gryffindor Golden Boy was nowhere to be found. He looked around discreetly, let out a soft whisper, 'Potter?'. Then he suddenly got a little panicked when he realised nobody was in the house but him.

'Potter?' He walked around, terrified. Unfortunately, his ten-inch-hawthorn-wand was taken away by the Aurors when they arrested him, however with no wand at hand, he could hardly defend himself. Being brought up in a pureblood ancient wizarding family, it wasn't like that he could do a good job in body fighting. 'Potter? Hello, anybody in?' He found a nearest vase on the desk. He emptied the calla inside, holding the long porcelain high by both hands with full strength. 'Hello? Is…is this some shitty joke? Well, it's not funny. ' That was a very gross and original muggle way to do self-defending, but he really got no option. He was scared.

He finally managed to get out of the room that Potter showed him an hour ago, which was supposed to be his bedroom. There was nobody in either the corridor or the dining room or the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a stood and sat against the marble kitchen island. He didn't dare to explore the rest rooms, but only the three rooms that the mysterious Gryffindor had showed him.

He rested on his arms and listened to the horrified tik tak sound of the timepiece, feeling extremely bored. He just couldn't get it, why Potter has to fill this old Black fortune with muggle stuff which he didn't know how to deal with and even hadn't heard of.

Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle. The blond boy was horribly shocked when he heard this weird sound, before he could go and check where this potion-boiling noise came from, a loud whistle nearly frightened his guts out. 'What the hell!' He couldn't be quick enough to avoid the boiling hot water pouring out from the kettle and sprayed all over his hand. 'O~~~~~ouch! ' he quickly pushed the edge of the table and fell over on the ground with a bang. The stood was bumped by accident from its original place and now pinned his shoulder. 'Oh…ouch…' He weakly started the moan.

His hands were now scalded by the hot water, horribly pinky in colour, feeling terribly burnt with even the slightest move. He wanted to cry out a bit but instead, he managed to distract himself from the pain by cursing the innocent brunette. 'Idiot Scar-Head, Bastard Muggle-Lover! I will most definitely hex your balls off for leaving these f**king freaky craps all around if you dare to show up in front of me right now!' His eyes turned slightly red, blinking with tear. He had never been physically harmed like this before. He would absolutely jinx Potter to next year for this!

His injured hands felt almost numb and his eyes seemed sleepy. It was half past eleven already, finally he fell asleep against the kitchen table with all lights on, failed to notice a note on the edge of the table, read, 'Malfoy, go to bed directly after the bath. I'm called by the Mystery to attend an urgent late night meeting. Guess I have to work overtime tonight. Good night and sleep tight. –HP'

When Potter came back again, it was already three o'clock on the next morning. He was surprised to see the blond sleeping in the kitchen and mistakenly believed that the blond boy was waiting for him. He let out a big warm smile then quickly frowned to the look of the blonde's swollen hands. 'Blimey.' He whispered.

'Accio ice.', several ices came out from the frizzier. Potter silently held the blonde's hands in his hand, gently used the ice to brush the burnt. 'Episkey' the wounds began to heal although not fully cured. 'Accio Elixir Potion' he opened the jar, and applied the potion to the wound. 'and the last, Ferula.' the fine bondages wrapped the long slim hands nicely. 'Good, let's see. You can't sleep in the kitchen for the whole night, Mobilicorpus.' He waved wand with the spell, then Malfoy's unconscious sleeping body left the stood and floated in the air. He opened the door and settled the blonde on the bed under the sheets. 'Well, good night.'

Malfoy woke up in the late morning of the next day. He curled up in the soft bed linens before he suddenly realised that something was different. 'When did I go to bed?' he raised a hand to rub the temple, shocked by the touch of soft cotton and the smell of familiar healing potion.

'Morning, Blondie. Slept well?' Potter raised a huge grin at the sight of the renewed blonde. 'Breakfast?'

The blond simply nodded and swarmed up to one of the stood. He knew he should say something, anything to appreciate Potter's help. The Gryffindor Golden Boy healed his wound, moved him back to his bed and now providing breakfast for him. But he also noticed that it would be very un-Malfoyish to do so, despite the fact that this scald was entirely caused by Potter's fault.

'Ah, thank you for waiting for me yesterday, I was really flattered. However, truly, there was no need to burnt yourself.' said the brunette_._

'Oh, you wish, potty. Who said I was waiting, huh?' His anger was lit up. 'Besides, it was your entire fault. I was attacked by one of your crappy muggle staff, you f**king muggle-lover.' He frowned, silver grey eyes were darkened.

'Huh? Oh my, Merlin, don't blame my innocent kettle for your careless mistake, please. It's a good boy, doing its own job and providing the nice hot drinking water to make you a cup of tea.' He was amused by the pureblood's description of attack. 'and also, it's as dead as a corpse, it doesn't move at all. '

'Liar! It screamed and sprayed water yesterday. The bloody muggle water bottle A-T-T-A-C-K-E-D me. Got it? ' Malfoy protested.

'Okay, all right. My fault, satisfied? Your royal arse. Come on, let me check your hands. ' he removed the bondages and pleased to see the newly recovered smooth skin. 'Good, it seemed like I succeeded to cure it without leaving a single scar, Princess Snow White. ' a spoon hit his forehead with a loud bang. 'Ouch, careful boy. Don't be so violent. Yesterday, the slipper and pillow and now the steel soup spoon, are you going to telly me tomorrow? '

'I don't know you meant by saying 'telie' , but I'll considerate.'

**PLEASE REVIEW:D**

Thank you very much for all the kind reviews~I realised that you friends were really eager to see what Draco's hiding and the reason behind that. Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you may have to wait. Please give it some time. This story is going to be long, so there are still a lot things going to happen before the secret reveals. C U NEXT TIME:D~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer： Not own any of the characters.**

Hello, friends. Thank you for the nice review. But I do hope that I can get a little bit more. You know, I really want to hear your voice. This story starts with romance then the situation will turn to be a bit darker. You may have noticed a lot of gap I didn't filled with answers yet. Those are the causation of the dark and angst part of the story. I noticed that some friends might have given up this story because they coudn't smell any angst yet. I'm afraid I'm not really a big fan of creating put-on angst or love affair, so I'm still waiting for the right time to process the story into its next stage. **Please , please and please let me know how you feel. ****Your reviews will motivate me to go on.**

Chapter7 Walking a Pigeon

'Do you really hate cereal that much?' Potter asked in a strange expression, eyebrows raising high enough to reach the upper fringe.

'Of course I do! Oh, those disgusting Muggle food…they look like some crappy owl feed…I don't even want to imagine the awful taste.' The blond scowled, giving the other teen a hard look.

'Okay, then. I apologise that my so called freaky habits do give you a hard time, your highness.' The brunette stood up, playfully showing a dramatic bow. 'So what do you think about me driving you out for some fresh air? I've just got my rare two-days- holiday.' He kept the gentle bow and reach out the right hand, waiting for the respond. 'Now may I, my lady?'Bang! He got a tough snap on the hand.

'What's the bloody problem with you, Potty? So willing to act low-down, huh? Then why don't you lie down and kiss the ground?' He held his platinum blond head up high, snarling. 'You'd better be less irritating and stop calling me such thing before you lose your unwanted tongue permanently.' He stood up as well, heading off towards the front door.

'Hey, hey…where are you going?' Potter followed, quickly waving a spell to allocate the finished bowls and plates back to the sink and start to wash themselves.

'What? I thought someone said that I could go out and enjoy the nice sunshine?' He opened the door, stretched lazily, 'Um~~~m, what a glorious day!' He closed his eyes, stepped out of the doorsill and bathed in the warm sunshine, feeling ultra-delighted. Until, a sudden grab got him back to the corridor. 'Bloody hell, what do you think you are doing, you foolish scar-head?' He was ready to insult the silly lion with some newly designed moniker when a Slytherin green fluffy ball hit his chest. 'What the…?'

'Change into it. It's a hoodie. You are not supposed to be outside the house, so you'd better wear the hood in the public. ' He continued as soon as he realised what the blonde spoiled kid might protest, 'It's Muggle London here, so yes, you will wear the Muggle clothes with no objection. Otherwise, you'll have to stay at home. It's not that bad, isn't it? At least, I remembered to pick that Slytherin green.' The teen grinned, looking absolutely annoying.

The blond boy glowered at the hopeless Gryffindor, rolled his eyes and started to get out of the emerald green button-down shirt.

'Hey, excuse me? Aren't you supposed to get changed in your room?' Potter was shocked at watching his ex-schoolyard-nemesis getting topless in front of him.

'You turn around, idiot. I'd prefer to go out as soon as possible, so don't make fuzz.' He finished the sentence while nuzzled into the hoodie. 'OK, all done. Where are we going?' The Slytherin green hoodie suited him pretty well. The floss softened his usual sore expression.

'Well then, keep the hood on.' He dragged the hood over the blond head, then grabbed the green fluffy sleeve. 'Let's go to the garage first '

'Ready? Keep the safety belt on. Let's go.' Potter wore a sunglasses to drive in the sun. The blonde showed a weird look at that. 'I've just got my licence one and half a month ago, although I could drive since last summer. Guess the dull ministers said what? 'In order to get a Muggle transport, Mr. Potter, you need to take some Muggle-study first.' It seemed like they all forgot that me, the bloody so called Boy-Who-Lived was raised up by a group of wacky Muggles.'

'So, it's the Muggle transport called auto-mobili or something? We can take it to anywhere?' The blond looked curious, his big silver grey eyes were now almost round in shape, childishly glimmering with excitement. The Malfoys didn't like Muggles, but Draco Malfoy actually took Muggle-study in Hogwarts. The teen was always curious about how those Muggle inventions moved around without magic. He thought he might like those fascinating inventions if he knew how to use them.

'Most places, but I'm afraid not anywhere. Muggles have regulation, too. I'm going to park around the city centre, and you can have a look around. Besides, its name is automobile' Then he realised the blond was staring at the neon light outside a hair salon, being miles away. 'Malfoy? Hullo~ come back, Mr. Malfoy, we need you here. Oh, hi, welcome back, I just said, I'll park around, so you can have a walk around the city centre.'

'Uh? Ah, oki doki. I'll just cross finger and hope it's not going to be boring.' The blonde smirked.

'Oh, I promise it won't be. See, we can go to that Olde Sweet Shoppe first. They've got almost all kinds of brilliant candies and sweets. Then we can walk to Piccadilly Circus and Oxford Street.' He pushed the button to lock the car and gave one double-check to make sure the other teen had got his hood on. 'Come on, let's get move. Just don't run out of my sight, okay? '

'Yes, papa. ' the blonde gave an innocent big grin and then changed back to the little-devil-mode immediately, 'Serious Potter, how old do you think I am? '

'We'll see.' The Gryffindor grinned sneakily.

They entered the candy shop, Potter quickly paid for a lollipop while the platinum blond head was still moving through all the shelves with truffle, chocolate, mallow and all sorts of sweets.

'Here.' He removed the package, and present the lollipop right in front of teen's mouth. 'Try the lollipop.' He smiled at the blonde, amusingly watching the teen licking the candy before he burst of laughing. 'See? Now how old are you? Ouch! What's that for? ' He teased, only got a snap on the hand.

'You're a dead one Potter, just wait until I get my wand back. Now hands off my candy!' The blonde hissed.

'Hello, that's a lollipop. Not some random candy. '

'Harry? Hi, is that you?'

'Mione? Ron? Hi! How lucky we are to bump into you two here. But isn't it a Muggle shopping area?' The brunette looked confused.

'Ah, Mr Weasley's a Muggle-lover, you know. I'm helping Ron to get him a birthday gift. You?' said the witch.

'Hell, Harry! What the hell is this death-eater doing here?' the ginger boy angrily interrupted.

**Please review, thank you for a million.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:**

**Not own any of the attractive characters. **

**Replies:**

_**Juventus:**_

Hi, thank you for the previous reviews. I was trying to add some joy and fun into the previous chapter while hiding hints everywhere. I wonder whether you can guess the answer for your question yet (I hope not ;-) ). This story is still going on, maybe not even half way through yet. So please keep guessing and looking for hints like Eastern Egg Hunting. Look forward to hear from you again.

_**L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m-**__**：**_

Hi, thank you for finding this story. I hope it's going to be an interest one so that not to let you down. Hope to hear more from you next time.

_**tegan marie:**_

Hi, thank you for the review. I enjoyed writing the banter parts as well. You know, two schoolyard archenemies would never simply shake hands and to hear become best friends or even more than friends, especially when this rivalry was formed because of the rejection of friendship. Boys still had long way to go. Hope to hear from you again.

**Chapter8 Changes in the Pigeonhole**

'Granger, Weasley.' The blonde boy greeted the wizard and with a nod, forming a neat polite smile, no snooty emotion could be found in his pure eyes.

'Malfoy.' The witch greeted back unemotionally and the ginger wizard simply ignored the almost sincere greeting completely

'Merlin's beard, Harry! Are you under a potion or a hex? Why on earth are you with the sentenced death-eater? He should definitely be locked in a ferret cage for life long.' The ginger shouted irritatingly. 'How the prat got out of Azkaban anyway? Did the ministry not paying the dementors wages? ' He raised an eyebrow, deciding to give the now downfallen Malfoy heir a hard time.

'Ron, don't. He has been civil to you and Mione. And dementors required no payment. 'The Gryffindor Golden Boy made a pause there, then continued, 'Besides, I actually freed him from Azkaban, you know, as he was…' He was stopped by a tight grab on the arm, so he quickly turned around to see the blonde frowned and shaking head wildly; fear in his beautiful silver eyes, his frail slim body seemed not quite steady. He also heard his murmur, 'Potter, please don't. '

He was confused by the blonde's weird dissuasion and over reaction, but he still managed to continue the sentence to other direction. 'He was never really worked as a real death-eater, wasn't he? He was doing the assigned task to save his family based on what I had seen. I do believe he deserve a second chance and a brand new life. By the way, he has already changed a lot''

'Like hell! Wake up Harry! An evil devil like Malfoy should be imprisoned in the Azkaban with those filthy prisoners. Revilement, violence, buggery or whatever else. Only they'll teach him a good lesson！' The ginger raised his voice, nearly shouting, 'He's a death-eater, an evil demon and a murderer. He deserves no life!' He was too loud and passionate, his words as venomous as a curse, even Muggles started to stare at him oddly.

'Ron! Sorry Harry, Malfoy.' The witch dragged her boyfriend, 'come Ronald, let's collect the present and go back to the Burrows. Leave the boys alone.'

'It's neither a good place nor a good time to talk about this, I'm afraid. But please feel free to visit, we can discuss later. Owl me. ' Potter tried to be nice, but tired of hiding the serious and slightly irritating expression. He might seem like properly smiling, despite nothing reached the eyes.

'Not while the git's also there, Harry. Him or us, you'd better make a wiser choice.' The ginger Weasley furiously threatened.

'That doesn't represent my answer. We'll visit, Harry. Or at least I will. ' The witch gave a small apology smile and nodded, 'See you around Harry and Malfoy.'

'See you around, Mione. Take care' He sent his best mate a glance, 'hope to see you soon too, Ronald' He turned to the blonde and grabbed the boy, pretending as if nothing had just happened. 'Come on. We can go to the Waterstone and get you some books, so that you won't feel too bored while I'm working hard in the Ministry.'

The mentioned blonde followed, looking downward, obviously seemed blue. But he felt relieved that Potter didn't start the old topic again, because truly, he wasn't in the mood to answer any questions as such.

'Are you sure those are the books you want to buy? They're…you know, they are something called cookery book, which means they are created for cooking.' He rolled his eyes, feeling unbelievable. Surely, this little pureblood Slytherin prince would never know how to cook.

'Well, they involve ingredients inside, and guiding procedures, which make them, look extremely similar to a potion book. I bet they're a lot of fun.' Now he was not that depressed any more, instead, he seemed slightly excited and motivated. 'It can't be considered as a crime if I'm only playing with food. ' He smiled, and when he was smiling, his pale skin always looked like glimmering.

The brunette's tense expression relaxed a bit, and he smiled back. 'Do you really like potion that much? All right, all right, maybe you'd be able to change my set menu someday.' He paid for the books, and sent an unobvious peep to the blonde's direction. He had no idea why, but it seemed like whenever it is, this certain blonde's smile always made him feel relaxed and satisfied.

After that, they went to the supermarket to buy some food, then they walked around the Oxford Street to get the spoiled Malfoy heir some high street clothes. The Boy-Who-Raised-Up-By-Muggles explained a lot about those digital screen and attractive technologies. And when there were being home again, feeling absolutely exhausted, Potter explained how the gas, microwave and oven worked while cooking. They sat in the dining room to have a cup of tea, and Potter finally broke the silence with the expected question. 'Why you stopped me to tell Ron and Mione? They wouldn't treat you like a crap after knowing the truth. It was me who told them, not you. It could not be considered as breaking the oath. And you didn't prevent me to tell Kinsley. '

'The situation was different. The Minister went to Azkaban at you call was only because he received the list as well. I could tell, otherwise, he'd definitely made an excuse and didn't bother appearing to dealing any affair about a death-eater. The Order needed the ministry to deal with certain back-ups, no wonder Kinsley knew some details before you. ' He stared at the tea cup, looked sad. 'And you knew it through a list sent to you. If I didn't stop you, then it was equal to I broke the oath by myself. No difference. I was supposed to warn anyone who knew the truth to keep the secret strictly from a third person, which was how it should work. '

They talked no more that night. No one broke the silence again. So as the next day, they communicated no more than necessary. Then the third day, Potter, the minister should go out to work.

'Hi-ya, I'm back.' The tired minister opened the front door, and stepped in, being instantly recharged by the amazing smell in the house, which smelled like home. 'Hmm, smells good, what have you got?' He went after the fascinating smell to the kitchen, watching the blonde 'chief' taking a golden roasted chicken out of the oven. 'Merlin! You made it?'

'That's a traditional roast chicken, with sage, apple and onion stuffing. I followed the instructions, not that hard you know.' Malfoy grinned most proudly. His normally pale face was lit up with joy. He was undeniably an angel glittering under the flickering candle light of the chandelier.

'Gosh, that's absolutely stunning! I can see you were not called a potion prince for nothing. It smells marvellous. Can I try it？My tummy's impatiently screaming. ' It was his first day working after Malfoy's arrival and also the first day the Malfoy signorino being left at the large Black Manor all alone. Who'd imagine the blonde not only organised his day well but also devised such a favourable surprise? The blond boy giggled and cut a piece of boneless meat from the leg, added some roast sauce and presented the meal with boiled vegetable. The young minister soon became mouthful and digging in like a hungry lion which had been starved for days. He was too enjoyed to speak much and all he could say was, 'Merlin! Malfoy, you're genius.'

'Of course I am. Doubt you'll say no. ' The blonde sat down and served himself a plate.

That night, Malfoy was trembling and writhing in bed after awake from a thrilling nightmare. He nuzzled in the linens, pushing his luck to fall asleep again. However, unfortunately, the poor boy had got no luck at all. He kept staring at the ceiling , feeling dizzy at the sight of the intricately decorated medieval chandelier, feeling revolting. He was thinking about getting out of bed and making himself a cup of warm milk when he heard the sudden horrified screaming from outside the room. He sat up, hands waving around to find something available to be used for self-defending. Then he rolled off the bed, and slowly moved to the door, daren't to switch the light on. Discreetly, he got out of the room. The darkness in the corridor made him felt a chill down the spine. He could hear the hoarse squall again, and it sounded heart-stricken. The sound came from Potter's room near the corner.

Swallowed hard, he stepped forward to the door and whispered fearfully outside, 'Potter?' no respond. He reached out and opened the door with a cold shivering hand. Nothing specific was inside, only the darkness. 'Potter?' He tried again, still got no luck.

He moved closer to the bed, noticing the brunette boy was rolling in bed with sweat all over his scared forehead. The Gryffindor was having a terrified nightmare just as he did a couple of minutes ago. The Golden Boy was murmuring and hissing, although he could not understand a single word, he could still tell this dream was torturing him. So he decided to wake him up. 'Potter' then he tried again and louder, 'Potter!' He frowned and started to shake the boy awake, 'wake up Potter!' Still, he received no respond. The boy remained asleep, stuck in the unwelcome dream.

The blonde sighed and put one cold hand on top of the other boy's forehead, muttering, 'Harry, wake up, you are having a nightmare.' He was almost frightened when the boy abruptly bounced up like a corpse. The next second he was gathered into a rib squash hub, which nearly forced him to cry out for the pain.

'God, you're alive! Everybody died, everyone I'm familiar with was dead…they're back, he's back…' The boy looked up, his emerald eyes now seemed deep and emotional, then all of a sudden, he turned cold and hostile, and his voice was alarming and aggressive. 'Wait, who are you? Do tell! Who the hell are you? Everyone's dead, so who are you? Why are you still alive? ' He clutched the innocent boy's delicate neck in his hand, uncaring about the painful moan. Anybody could even hear a bone crush sound. 'Ah, I see, you are the traitor, aren't you? That's how you survived. You despicable betrayer!' He continued to add pressure on the slim neck, left no mercy.

'It's…just…a…d-dream…Pott…ter….d…dream-m…wake…up…pl…eas…Ha…arry' He could hardly organise a proper sentence from the throat with the sobbing, he thought he was going to die when he was set free, choking and coughing. He couldn't help the burst of tears. He was too scared to move. How the warm Goodman suddenly changed into a threatening demon with sharp green eyes? His neck was swollen with bruise everywhere.

'Draco?' Potter became sober again. He was shocked at the glance of the ghastly blonde boy in front of him. Satirically, that was the first time that he called the blonde by given name. The boy looked extremely pale, with eyeful tear and fear. His pale lip was trembling with blood from the bite near the corner. He swallowed and tried to hold the poor boy into his arms, but the victim just dodged backward, slightly shaking head and ran away from the room.

This was not supposed to happen, not after Voldemorts' death. He shouldn't still have nightmares felt that real and scary. Mind he was even talking in Parseltongue in the dream. And his scar, it shouldn't felt like burnt.

**Please reply after reading, thank you. The poor author's getting lonely now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, there, I was so pleased to see your lovely reviews. They were so kind and adorable. Thank you very much. The story is getting more alike to what I planed and several hints were already setting up, although not all of them were there (you can look for them like Eastern). I was dealing with my final assignment last week, so I apologise for the delayed update. Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**Please review, because the author's so desperate to hear from all of you.**

**Declaimer**: **not own.**

Reply to reviews:

-L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m-

Thank you indeed for keeping an eye on this story. The story is starting to get to the turn. Hope you can enjoy the new chapter. x

Whateverjosie

Yeah, 'cause the angst started, didn't it? It might start to get darker and darker, and the situation will be more complex. Thank you for the review. x

Dark Oracle-Skeleton Sister

Thank you for the review. I'll take more effort. The story is supposed to be complex in my mindmap, I'll try to cover all my ideas in a reasonable order. Plz keep an eye. x

**Chapter9 Chaos around the Pigeonhole**

Potter struggled up from the linens, rushed out of the door and moved towards the guestroom that Malfoy stayed in. He stopped at the door, reached out a hand and took back, hesitating about whether to knock or not. And if he decided to knock, how to start the topic would be proper. The boy in the other side of the door must be really frightened and pissed off.

He finally knocked, and kept the voice nice and gentle. 'Malfoy? Listen, I, I'm so sorry…are you alright？' He abruptly paused there and mentally slapped himself, 'I mean…well sorry, of course you are not alright…you must be frightened to death that I was such a horrible bastard… but are you getting better?' When he still got no respond, he almost wished he could bump to the wooden door and wildly punish himself like an emotional house-elf, Dobby, for example. 'Mal-Draco, I'm truly sorry, I don't know what has gone into me…I hadn't had nightmare for ages, I…I did not expect it to happen, I honestly had no intention to harm you. ' He frowned tightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose roughly. 'Draco, will you please open the door please? I'm so sorry, I just…I need to know you're still okay. Please, Draco, open the door.' He knocked and knocked, he wanted to smash it but he couldn't scare the poor boy more.

'I'm fine.' The boy whispered from inside, his voice was slightly shaking but very husky, like someone who hadn't drank water for days. 'I know it's not your fault, it's…I just need time to steady myself.' He said in a low voice, looking up to the ceiling. His slim body slipped against the door to the ground. He curled into a ball and buried his face in the knees. He heard the boy on the other side asked and pleaded if he could open the door and let him in to see if he was OK, but he only mumbled a soft 'No', which seemed to upset the apologising boy outside. 'I'd be fine.'

Potter slipped and sat against the wall as well, he could notice the other boy's blubber from his words, and he couldn't just tell himself that nothing was happening and simply turn away. So he sat down on the ground and wait until the other boy calmed himself.

The blond boy was frightened by Potter's sudden scary action. There was no doubt for that, but moreover, he was thrilled by the feeling inside that something was happening, he just could not tell what exactly it was. And it annoyed him a lot. Anyway, he knew he wasn't ready to face Potter yet, not now. Malfoys did not let anyone else see them cry and upset. He just wanted to pray that nothing would happen out of control. He had no willing to go back, like he did in his worst nightmare.

The two boys were quiet, sleeping back to back on different side of the door. Neither of them could fall asleep, but thinking about various things. Memories flashed back to distract them all the night. The brunette bumped the frame of the door; he still couldn't believe what he had done. Could it be true that the last damn horcrux left in the scar would be active and set him up? Could it be possible that he would turn to a new dark lord? Could it be real that he was doomed to change and he would finally lose his ego? How could this happen? Or was the accident related to Voldemorts and his bloody horcrux at all? For Merlin's sake, he nearly killed the blond boy, the boy who had been his schoolyard nemesis, the boy who had been working as a spy ,the boy who had been his roommate for days. He didn't want this, he never hated the boy and he'd never wish to threaten his life like that. How could he actually do this? What if Malfoy didn't manage to wake him up? Would he be dead by now?

He started to remember the day that his godfather, Sirus Black, died, then the day that Lupin and Tonks died, following by the day Fred Weasley died. Was he really a living curse which would make everyone around him die? The dream sounded lively now, it should be, or otherwise why everyone in his dream died? He was blaming the blonde when the boy stepped in to awake him, but maybe there wasn't any traitor at all, but him? Maybe he had became something Muggles called Schizophrenia and had unconsciously suffered the split personality and killed everyone around? Merlin, he couldn't stop thinking in that way.

The brunette got up at sunrise, when the light brightened the old manor. He stood up from the ground, felt numb all over the body, especially his lower legs. He snuggled up to the wooden door, trying to hear any sound. He quickly backed off when hearing the bumping of bathroom door. He rushed back to his room silently, opened the door and walked out with a large stretch, 'Good morning, slept well?' and he was frozen by the sight of thick bandage covering the boy's delicate neck. 'I…sorry…does it still hurt?'

The boy gave him a glance and shied away to the kitchen. He sat against table and cast two piece of toast into the toaster, remained quiet.

'Mal…Draco, sorry, I…I mean could I have a look at the bruises? I, you know, I can apply spell to cure it if you'd like.' He swallowed and acted nervously. The blond boy had been ignoring him, and which did not make him relief at all. 'Look, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I can do anything I can to fetch it up. Just, just please tell me what to do. Please say something!' He was rattled. The blond boy's unemotional expression scared him.

'Did your scar somehow make you a seer?' the blonde eventually started with an unexpected question, his voice was still a little bit hoarse. 'Could you tell me something about the dream?'

'…' the brunette inhaled and exhaled, letting out a deep breath. 'It was just…everybody died. I opened the door only to find everybody died, they were my friends, majority of whom were Order members.' He griped and grinded his teeth, 'and Voldemorts was reborn, he told me that they were back, speaking in Parseltongue, and I started shouting. You knew the rest.'

'So my dead body wasn't among the other Order members? That's why you were calling me a traitor? ' the blonde whispered and smiled ghastly, clutched his fist tight. There was impenetrable angst hiding behind the stormy silver grey eyes and the succumbed emotion circled him that Potter could not understand.

'Draco, are you alright? ' and his unfinished question was interrupted by a big bung of a poor owl bumping onto the glass of the window. 'Oh, Merlin's beard.' He rolled eyes and grasped some biscuits to feed the owl and then unshipped the letter. 'Hermione and Ron are visiting tonight.'

Malfoy simply nodded to show that he had registered the information and started to remove the bandage to reveal the badly bruised neck. 'You said you could cast some spells? Now fix it and go to work.' He looked up to the other boy.

After most of the bruises were cured, the blond opened a recipe and urged the young minister to work.

'I quit the day.' said the brunette. 'I've owled Kinsley to ask for leave.' He flushed a little and eyed away. 'I'm slightly worried to leave you alone at home after yesterday's unfavourable accident.'

'You what?' The blonde threw his head back and rolled eyes dramatically. 'What I'm I do you think? I'm not some pathetic soppy baby girl. Don't be a drama queen! Do go to work.'

'I've never said that you're girly or anything likes that. I'll stay at home for the day anyway. Do whatever you want, Draco, ignore me.' He grinned and grabbed a stood to sit down, staring at the blonde who was reading the recipe.

'Are you mad? By the way, who allowed you to call me Draco?' He shook head and tried to concentrate on the ingredients. He was on an edge to stand up and punch the annoying Gryffindor into unconsciousness when hearing the silly lion saying 'nobody forbid me to call you Draco either' shamelessly. 'Hell, can't you go out or something? Just leave me alone for god's sake!'

'Alright, alright. I'm sorry. See you later' He walked out.

When Potter came back, Malfoy was pouring flour into a large bowl. His recipe was open on the table.

Potter walked in quietly, grabbed the recipe and shifted it onto a beautifully decorated antique silver book stand. 'Hi, cutey, it's so adorable to watch you dealing with flours. What are you up for? Are you going to bake bread?'

'DO NOT ever call me that, Potter! I'm nowhere near cute.' He glanced the book stand, smiled a little, 'what's that？'

'Well, someone thought that I was irritating, so he forced me out. Then I found this lovely book stand to fit your recipes. I sincerely apologise for my yesterday's strange behaviour. Sorry Draco, will you forgive me? ' He bowed and performed a piteous look, looking for the silver grey eyes.

Malfoy rolled eyes, and couldn't stop to raise his eyebrow to the forehead. 'For the love of Merlin, I thought I'd already said that wasn't your fault. Now would you please do me a favour and leave the kitchen, you're so bloody on my way. ' Then he suddenly glared the brunette as is he realised something. 'Well, actually you can be useful. Draw you wand, cast some spells and Accio the sea salt, soda, caster sugar and butter for me.' He sneered and commanded as he used to do in the Horgwarts.

'I'm not a house-elf, but, alright, whatever. At your service.' He casted the spell, and ingredients were flying out from drawers, closet and fridge.

The doorbell rang, when the lovely smell of chocolate cookies filled the entire room and corridor.

'Go open the door and stop the annoying noise.' The blonde turned away, sounded unrealistically unemotional. 'And remember to come back to the kitchen and collect the tea and cookies.'

'Aren't you supposed to be the one bringing the desert to the dining room? You're the talented chief here after all.' The brunette paused there and looked into the downcast silver eyes, 'What? You're not coming? Why on earth is that? Do you really hate my friends that much? ' He started to be emotional and rusty, showing no interest to find out what indeed was going on. 'So you've never changed at all, just like what Ron said, don't you? Still the selfish, arrogant annoying Slytherin who feels so fucking superior about himself? You're always conceited and never going to respect my friends, aren't you? You're no difference from your doggone father!' He kept going, raising voice, ignoring the pale face in front of him entirely, 'Tell you what, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are living in my house and you are going to treat my friends nicely. You bring the dishes to the dining room and say hello to them. ' He slapped the door and rushed to the gate.

The blonde boy stayed frozen for a short while, feeling something wet stinging in the eyes， not understood what he said made the Gryffindor so upset. He blinked and swallowed once before putting on the gloves to collect the cookies out to cool. He was only trying to be nice and leaving the Gryffindor Golden Triangle a nice private chatting time. He did remember the day in town that Weasley was so riled by his existence and Potter was so embarrassed by the dilemma of either to help him or his best mate. Why was it so hard to be understood?

When he finally got the gut to go out with the late afternoon tea, Potter was chatting happily with his fellows. So he briefly smiled, left the tray on the tea table and gently greeted the two guests with respect. 'Granger, Weasley, glad to see you.' He faked the smile and found it wasn't that easy.

'Come on, try the cookies, Draco bakes gorgeous cookies and biscuits.' Potter grinned, you could hardly figure out any negative emotion to reflect what just happened in the kitchen.

The blonde inconspicuously avoided eye contact, grievance and fearfulness in his eyes, deepened his light coloured eyes. He was terrified to see the Golden Boy's performance perfectly in place, which almost reminded him about the night before. The bright Gryffindor seemed to have so opposite sides, he could easily switch the gentleman mode to the horrified terrorist.

'Merlin's pink tights, Harry! Are you really suggest us to eat anything cooked by the bloody viper?' Weasley started again and Potter began to be embarrassed.

Malfoy lowered his head, 'I'm going to read some recipes in the study and I'll call you when dinner's ready.' And then he quickly left the dining room and disappeared at the corner of the corridor. He couldn't bare this any longer. He knew this was definitely going to happen, but he did try to avoid this. It was simply unlucky for him to be misunderstood.

When the dinner time was around the corner, the ex-Slytherin just called and disappeared into his bedroom with his own plate of meal before Potter started to talk. He wanted to have some peace. Whatever occurred outside the room, he didn't bother to be aware.

That night, Potter invited his best friends to stay for the night, and they accepted.

It was midnight when several alarming screams and cries took place outside the manor, following by the collapsing sound of stones and bricks. The youths woke up and ran to the window near the front door, only to peek a shocking green flash through the blind.

On the next morning when they were reading the Daily Prophet, they saw a front-page article mentioned this:

_Thirteen Muggles got killed by unforgivable spells casted by black robed men in the Central London yesterday. Notes written by blood were left near each venue, read, 'the return of the darkness'._

_One of the black-robed man appeared near the Westminster Abby. According to an anonymous witness, the man appeared with silver scary mask and long platinum blond hair, who was suspicious to be the notorious death-eater, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy who had absconded since the end of the war._

_Reported by D. Weggleswade, advice columnist for legal problems_

**Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you very much and see you next time. :-D x**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, I'm back. Sorry about the delay. I was working as an intern in some big companies that my bosses had kept me really busy.

Thank you very much for all your kind reviews.

****blackbutterfl13031: Yeah, ****I guess some sorts of duel will be involved as the story goes more complicated.

**ZADRvampy: **Hi, thx for the review, though I'm not quite sure if I got ur meaning correct. I don't know much about Zim. So I guess it's not a very possitive sign?

**-L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m-:**Oh, hi again. Thanks for the support. You are always my favourite reader so far. And I luv ur previous reviews, they r so touching.

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

Chapter10 the Pigeons' Migration

The blond boy started trembling insuppressibly and he frowned as tightly as he ever could. His silver grey eyes were slightly glimmering with tears and his hands were shaking. He should be lying if he said that the news didn't shock him to death. They were back, really back. Part of his worst dream had come true.

'Why don't you enlighten us about your dear old daddy's sneaky evil plan, ferret boy? Surely that bastard of a father would have told you everything in advance.' The ginger boy hissed, hands grasping the pale blonde's collar tightly.

'Ron, let him go. He has got nothing to do with it, whatever Malfoy Sr's dirty evil plan is. Draco hasn't been in touch with the outside world for a whole year already.' The brunette quickly got his friend in control and gave the blonde a quick glance.

'We need to gather all the Order members and move. A new secret keeper will be required.' The young minister said calmly. 'Inform the Order members and Order members only. Keep the Minister unaware for the moment. We need to get move. All the other issues can be saved until we are safe.'

The minister eyed his friends, 'We'll have to do this as quickly as possible. We don't have all day. You two can floo call the allies. We'll be back soon.' He reached out a hand to the Slytherin, 'Draco, grab my arm and come along, we need to apparate.'

'What?...Why? I…' before he could even organise a sentence, the dimension started to twist…

'What the hell do you think you're doing, scar-head? I CAN'T APPARATE! Have you got no idea what's this supposed to mean?' The poor boy left one hand on his chest. His breath was still in an unstable rhythm and his pale face almost turned into a unnatural colour. It seemed like he could vomit his guts out at any time. 'You could have easily killed me or split me into pieces by chance! You…' and he was stopped by a finger on the lip.

'Shush, you can complaint later. We have no time for this at the moment. You're still standing here as a whole, end of the story.' He grabbed the pale hand, 'come on, we have to find a safe location for the new Order. What's Voldemorts's sorts of fancy? Any particular preference?'

'How do I know? You do realise I'm not that familiar with him.' Malfoy gave the brunette a look as if his head was bumped by a Bludger.

'Better than my best knowledge. He wasn't live in my house for nearly two years, you know. And he didn't give me orders. Besides, I don't have a death-eater father' He looked directly into the silver grey eyes, 'Anywhere that you would consider as safe in this dark period? Anywhere that he wouldn't bother a visit?'

'There's no such place, Potter. Otherwise my family would have hid there.' The blonde raised one eyebrow and sneered. 'But…how about Lacock Village? It's in Avon, not very far from Bath.' The blonde said in a low voice, looking at the ground. He was thinking, analysing about the You-Know-Who as a character. 'The Dark Lord is not a person who can face the failure with proper attitude. He will do everything to avoid the same failure from happening again. And your existence is his biggest failure. That's why he's following you all this years. But he keeps failing.' The silver grey met the emerald again, 'and he has fear too. He's afraid of the continuous failure and he wants to terminate it. If there is a place left in this world that he doesn't wish to get near, the place must be where everything started. Lacock Village was where your legend began, it was your original home where your parents lived until they die.'

The brunette swallowed, and turned his eyesight to avoid the critical shimmery grey eyes. ' H…how do you know? They said, Dumbledore and Hagrid…they said that my parents used to live a very private secret life. Not many people knew where they lived.'

'My father used to tell bedtime stories for me when I was still a kid. He told me about your legend, which includes where the story started. I've heard about it so many times that I couldn't memorise it wrong.' The blond boy stared at the magpie on the tree and closed his eyes. He did miss those time when everything was still innocent and naïve, when nothing was so complicated.

'Hah!' Potter looked up to the sky. His hands reached out and back to cover his forehead. 'How hilarious! I can't believe it! Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Death-eater Malfoy, out of dozens of people, knows where my parents lived!'

'Well, you don't have to believe it at all.' He shrugged, 'He might not have told the true story, you know.'

'No. Let's admit that you've got one of the sneakiest fathers in the world. But even Lucius Malfoy wouldn't start to prepare for the rise of darkness that early. How old were you back to that time? Five-ish? I don't think so.'

'It can be risky though.'

'Then, that's the risk we have to take. I wanna my bet on this Lacock Village.' He pat on the other boy's shoulder, 'Well done, Draco. We'll go back and prepare for the migration.'

TBC

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THX :-)  
><strong>

C U NXT TIME X


End file.
